It is known in the art that a liquid-crystal display (LCD) panel has a plurality of color pixels arranged in a two-dimensional array of rows and columns. As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD panel 10 has a plurality of pixel rows R1, R2, . . . , Rm and a plurality of pixel columns C1, C2, . . . , Cn. A pixel usually has three or more color sub-pixels, such as a red sub-pixel R, a green sub-pixel G and a blue sub-pixel B. In each pixel, each sub-pixel occupies an elongated area and the color sub-pixels are arranged along a horizontal axis.
If the LCD panel is used to provide images or information in a 3D display system for allowing a viewer to see two different views in two eyes. For example, if the right view (RV) is provided on the odd-numbered columns and the light view (LV) are provided on even-numbered columns as shown in FIG. 1, it is possible that the left eye (LE) only sees a single color in the left-view image and the right eye (RE) only sees a single color in the right-view image. Thus, the full-color image on the LCD panel cannot be seen.
It is advantageous to provide a 3D LCD system which allows a viewer to see all color components in a color image simultaneously.